A polarizing plate has been used in an image display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus) of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer, or the like. In recent years, the use of the polarizing plate in, for example, a meter display portion of an automobile or a smart watch has been desired, and hence the formation of the polarizing plate into a shape except a rectangular shape and the formation of a through-hole in the polarizing plate have been desired. However, when any such form is adopted, a problem in terms of durability is liable to occur. For the purpose of improving the durability, for example, there has been proposed a polarizing plate having an outer peripheral end surface formed by melting an end surface and then solidifying the end surface (see Patent Literature 1). However, a further improvement in durability has been required.